All These Years
by vickamazing
Summary: O encontro havia sido breve, não passara de um breve 'olá', de certa forma. Porém, fora suficiente para constatar que talvez Sasuke Uchiha ainda fosse quem Sakura Haruno buscava, mesmo depois de todos esses anos.


Alguns segundos se passaram antes que Sakura pudesse processar propriamente o que estava diante de si. Eram raras as ocasiões em que a garota encontrava-se em missões sem que Naruto estivesse ao seu lado, e a Haruno apostava todas as suas cartas de que o rapaz se arrependeria amargamente por ter pedido que ela fosse a responsável por assegurar o perímetro enquanto ele montava o acampamento com os outros dois.

O motivo para isso se manifestava na forma do Uchiha a sua frente.

Sakura o analisou lentamente, piscando algumas vezes para certificar-se que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Desconfiava de que talvez pudesse ter sido pega em um genjutsu - o que era provável, se fosse ser completamente sincera.

Porém, as feições de Sasuke eram muito familiares e reais demais para se tratarem de uma ilusão. O cabelo estava um pouco mais longo do que quando o vira pela última vez, os braços desnudos pareciam ligeiramente mais fortes.

Os olhos, no entanto, eram exatamente como Sakura se lembrava. Inicialmente haviam assumido a coloração rubra do Sharingan, mas a garota poderia jurar que por um segundo captara neles o tom negro e familiar que já não via há tanto tempo.

Com toda a sinceridade, depois de tantos anos, Sakura já não mais compartilhava totalmente da esperança de Naruto de que tudo poderia voltar a ser como antes. É claro que desejava que a Equipe 7 um dia pudesse ser restabelecida, mas isso havia se tornado mais um sonho do que qualquer outra coisa para a Haruno, uma ilusão distante que ela se atrevia a alimentar em algumas ocasiões.

Entretanto, não negaria a si mesma que vê-lo novamente acendia algo dentro de si que nem ela mesma era capaz de compreender.

Os dois ficaram vários instantes em silêncio, apenas encarando um ao outro. Sakura julgava que estava chocada demais para reagir de qualquer maneira além de arregalar ligeiramente os olhos. Em toda sinceridade, poderia jurar que na feição do próprio Sasuke havia um toque de surpresa, o que era um contraste com as últimas emoções que a Haruno havia presenciado partindo dele.

Por mais que tentasse não pensar mais tanto sobre isso hoje em dia, Sakura desconfiava que nunca esqueceria o rumo dos últimos encontros que tivera com o Uchiha. Exatamente por esse motivo era estranho constatar que os dois ainda permaneciam na mesma instância desde que avistaram um ao outro, ao contrário das vezes em que a garota dos cabelos rosados tinha sido prontamente atacada por seu ex-companheiro de equipe.

Ainda mais surpreendente do que tudo isso foi a curva ligeira que tomou os lábios de Sasuke no instante seguinte, que não parecia ser perversa ou debochada como era de se esperar. Pelo contrário, o pequeno sorriso parecia suave.

"Sakura" Foi tudo que ele disse, seu tom mais maduro do que quando a garota costumava conhecê-lo bem, tantos anos atrás. Fora sutil, mas havia na voz do Uchiha mais do que pura indiferença e falta de emoção. Ironicamente, era perceptível uma cerca nostalgia na maneira com que ele falara o nome dela.

Antes que Sakura pudesse reagir propriamente, ele já não estava mais à vista. Sabia que deveria tentar segui-lo, pelo bem do que Naruto sentiria diante da possibilidade de Sasuke retornar pra casa. Pelo bem da sensação apertada que se alojara em seu peito ao vê-lo novamente, trazendo à tona tudo aquilo que a Haruno lutara para reprimir nos últimos anos.

Já fazia algum tempo que a garota dos olhos verdes dizia a si mesma todos os dias que ela era mais do que aquilo. Já há algum tempo ela havia se convencido que não mais seria resumida na menina bobinha e cegamente apaixonada por um desertor. Afinal, ela era agora a aprendiz da Hogake, uma médica ninja talentosa e renomada, uma mulher forte em oposição à garotinha que pensava em pouco além de impressionar o shinobi misterioso do seu time.

De fato, Sakura Haruno era mesmo tudo isso. Era respeitada por aqueles que lhe eram importantes, era um membro valioso da Equipe Kakashi. Porém, como percebera naquele momento de epifania, também havia ainda em si uma parte que se importava com alguém que pouco fizera para merecer sua atenção no passado. Ainda morava em si o desejo que Sasuke um dia pudesse se redimir.

O encontro havia sido breve, não passara de um breve 'olá', de certa forma. O nome dele não foi dito pela kunoichi, o som estava agora morto em meio aos outros ruídos da floresta. No entanto, dessa vez a Haruno sentia que o algo estava diferente. Não sabia o que poderia ter ocorrido nesse meio tempo, mas Sasuke parecia finalmente ter encontrado o caminho certo para sua redenção. Poderia não ser em um futuro próximo, mas naquele momento, Sakura sentiu suas esperanças renovadas.

Decidiu que seria melhor não ir atrás dele. Desejava guardar o momento como de fato acontecera, e de forma um tanto quanto egoísta, não queria estragar os instantes seguintes com uma perseguição inútil. Sabia que não poderia contar a ninguém sobre o acontecido, ou Naruto nunca a perdoaria por ter deixado o Uchiha escapar. Sinceramente, a garota não se opunha à ideia de guardar esse segredo para si.

Com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, a kunoichi iniciou seu caminho de volta ao acampamento, onde os membros restantes da Equipe Kakashi estariam esperando por ela. O momento havia durado apenas alguns segundos, mas de certa forma, aquilo fora suficiente para acrescentar um novo tipo de esperança ao coração de Sakura.

Constatou, de repente, que talvez Sasuke Uchiha ainda fosse quem Sakura Haruno buscava, mesmo depois de todos esses anos.


End file.
